This invention relates to a connector adapted to be used in high-speed transmission and, in particular, to a connector suitable for a small-sized electronic apparatus such as a PDA (Portable Digital Assistant) and a mobile telephone.
For high-speed transmission, a coaxial cable is generally used widely. The coaxial cable comprises a center conductor and an outer conductor surrounding the center conductor via an insulating member. Therefore, a connector to be connected to the coaxial cable comprises a contact to be connected to the center conductor and a ground connection structure to be connected to the outer conductor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-307822 discloses a connector including such ground connection structure. The connector comprises a shell covering an insulator holding a contact to be connected to a coaxial cable. The shell comprises a first shell member arranged at a position corresponding to a contacting portion of the contact and fixedly held by the insulator and a second shell member removably held by the insulator. The second shell member has a holding portion clamping and holding the coaxial cable in cooperation with the insulator.
The above-mentioned ground connector structure is connected to a mating connector via the shell. In addition, the number of points of ground connection is small. Therefore, an electric resistance is increased. As a result, a ground condition is insufficient so that a noise generated from a signal line is not sufficiently shielded to often cause a noise trouble.